


Littles New Beginnings

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: What if two littles where left on their own to heal after the aftermath of a war without a caregiver yet for them to get taken care of by?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Kudos: 132





	Littles New Beginnings

-“What now?” Tommy looked to   
his right side, at the brunette   
sitting on a tree stomp.   
❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ 

-“I don't know..” Tubbo sighed,   
tapping an empty corner next to  
his side, signaling his best friend   
to sit besides him.

❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ -“Hmph..” The blonde murmured,   
taking a sit next to the bee lover.  
-“I missed.. you know?” He held his   
best friend's hand between his   
own right hand. 

-“I know.. I missed you to a lot..to”  
Tubbo layed down his head on   
Tommy's right shoulder. -“I'm sorry”

❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎. -“I'm sorry to, even if I should be   
mad at you..” He chuckled, tilting  
his head to look at the shiny stars   
above them.

-“I second that”

❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎

Neither of them had remembered   
the last time they had been able to   
be together like this in peace and  
quiet. It seemed to have been so   
long ago when they where kids.

Actually scratch that, they still   
where. And they had the right to   
be kids again.

❁ཻུ۪۪⸙͎ -“Want to start over again?” Tubbo  
pulled out an emerald stone   
throwing it at the freezing   
water infront of them. 

-“Sure” The blonde nodded, pulling   
out his own proceeding to throw   
It away. -“C'mon, let's make snow  
angels now!” The little excitedly   
took his best friend's hand towards   
the snow biome. 

It was finally time for the littles to  
heal, fuck family, they only needed themselves.


End file.
